Year of the Spark: October 8
by Sparky Army
Summary: Elizabeth and her son vist John. Future Fic.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Author Note (Beth - Formerly Ya Betcha): And here is proof I listen to way too much country music. I'm not actually in the Sparky Army, I'm just helping out.

**

* * *

**

Jay

by Beth - Formerly Ya Betcha

* * *

"Jay." Elizabeth stuck her head in her son's bedroom and sighed. She stepped inside and ruffled his messy black hair. "Come on honey, it's time to wake up."

Jay slammed his pillow down on the top of his head and mumbled incoherently.

"What?"

"Nothing." He sat up and frowned. "I don't want to get up."

"You have school."

"So?" Jay slid out of bed as slowly as he could. Elizabeth smiled and hugged him.

"You like school."

"No, I don't. Second grade is boring." He grabbed a pile of clothes from underneath his bed and headed into the bathroom.

Elizabeth sorted through her son's backpack and placed his lunch bag inside. He always forgot it if she left the bag on the kitchen counter.

Jay stomped out of the bathroom and grabbed a comb. He glanced at the comb then at the mirror and shrugged. He dropped it back on the dresser and sat down to pull his boots on. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Are we going to see Dad today?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Just making sure." Jay grinned sloppily and ran out of his room. "Bye Mom!"

* * *

Jay glanced at the clock on the classroom wall and frowned. Five more minutes until school ended. That was forever. He sighed and tapped his pencil on his desk. At least it was Wednesday.

Wednesday was the best day of the week. It was the day that he and Mom went to see Dad. They went every week, even when Mom had to work. She always made the time to visit Dad.

Mom always said he looked like his dad when she told him stories about their adventures. His mom and dad were the best. They used to travel the universe with a cranky scientist as they fought bad guys, saved alien princesses, and met lonely warriors while they lived in a huge, floating city built by really old aliens. Somehow they had found the time to fall in love and have him even with all their adventures. Mom always had really wet eyes when she came to that part. Jay didn't like the mushy parts of the story but he guessed they were necessary, even if they were yucky.

The school bell rang after what felt like eternity. Jay grabbed his backpack and ran out of the school. He climbed into the car and grinned. "Let's go!"

"Okay!" Elizabeth smiled and started the car.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can we get something to bring to Dad? I think he'd like it."

"I'm sure he would." Elizabeth stopped the car in front of a store. "What do you want to bring him?"

"Hmm… An airplane. One of the model kinds that you put together yourself." Jay glanced over at his mom, who looked upset. "Is that okay, Mom?"

"Yes." She smiled and ran a hand through his tangled hair. "It's perfect."

* * *

Elizabeth watched as Jay ran to his dad's headstone. He saluted then set the small model airplane in his hands on the top of the stone. "Hey Dad. I'm doing really great in school. The teachers say I'm really smart and Mom says you'd be proud of me." His little voice choked and a tear rolled down his cheek. "I miss you Dad."

He turned and walked back to his mom. She wrapped his arms around him then kneeled to his eye level. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Jay nodded. "You?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth smiled. "Can you wait in the car?"

"Sure."

Elizabeth stood in front of her husband's grave and clasped her hands. "Hello John. Jay's doing great in school. His teachers gave him a test recently and they want to move him to the fifth grade." She sat down cross-legged in front of the stone and continued. "Rodney finally figured out how to build ZPMs. The city is now running on full power. He told me it's amazing." One hand traced the design on the necklace she wore. John had given it to her a week before Jay was born. "I met someone. Well, we didn't "meet" really. I've known him for a while. You knew him too. He's really sweet. I hope Jay understands. I hope you understand, wherever you are now." Elizabeth stood. "I love you John." She turned and walked back to the car.

A light breeze swept across the graveyard. It shook a few leaves from the trees and lifted the small airplane off the headstone. The model airplane floated through the air before landing on top of the grave. The breeze faded.

* * *

The End.


End file.
